Angel in the Subway
by digiblue00
Summary: As Soujirou heads for the subway to go home, he chances upon the most beautiful thing he'll ever see in his life, the angel in the subway. But will the angel ever see him?


_Disclaimer: I do not owe this song and if you think I do, then you are badly mistaken. If I ever owned Rurouni Kenshin, then I would have ensured that Misao and Soujirou would have gotten together a long time ago._

**(A/N: Hey guys! It's so happy to be back with a fic, even though if it's a song fic. My GCSEs (as I have repeated a million times) are coming, so all I can afford to write are song-fics and I even managed to squeeze some time today to write:D Writing a fic really puts me in a good mood and it's nice to be able to get away from my books, so read and review ok? hugs plushie)**

Soujirou trudged through the busy streets of Kyoto and headed down into the subway. As he walked down, he saw something shiny laying in his way and he bent down to pick it up. Then suddenly, his ears caught the sound of the most melodious thing he had ever heard. He looked up and he saw a girl who looked slightly younger than him pass him by.

_**My life is brilliant.  
**__**My life is brilliant  
**__**My love is pure.  
**__**I saw an angel.  
**__**Of that I'm sure.**_

Coin forgotten, he followed her entranced by her. He was supposed to be going home soon, he had to adhere to his uncle's strict curfew, but for some reason no matter how much he tried, the more he stared at the girl, it seemed like his brain could no longer think and the only thing that seemed right to him was just to follow her.

He quietly walked behind her, staring at her ebony hair tied in a long braid and he felt within him, a strange desire to pull out the tiny ribbon that held her hair and run his fingers through it.

It was a strange new thing that he was feeling and even though he didn't knew what it was, it filled him with a strange warmth from the pit of his stomach and he longed even more for that feeling.

Suddenly, he heard the friendly voice of a lady blaring over the intercom, filling the entire subway station, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, the train will be arriving soon. Please ensure that you have not left anything behind in the station. If you are in need of assistance, feel free to approach any one of our ground staff members. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

The voice of the lady woke him slightly from his trance and for awhile he stared blankly around his surroundings when he saw the ebony-haired creature stepping through the doors of the just-arrived train. Panicking, he dashed forward and made it just in time as the doors closed behind him with a gentle 'whoosh'

Next thing he knew, he found himself heading straight for the ground, his body not used to the momentum of him rushing into the train. As he felt his body collide with the smooth floors of the train, he heard the same thing again, the melodious laughter of the girl's. He looked up and he caught her smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile weakly back at her. Standing up, he gathered himself to talk to her when he saw her happily hug someone addressing him as, "Aoshi-sama".

_**She smiled at me on the subway.  
**__**She was with another man.**_

Immediately, he felt like someone had deflated him with a sharp pin and he could feel the happiness fast escaping him. Dejected, he slumped to a nearby seat and sat down, putting his school bag on the floor. He sighed softly, he knew it was too good to be through anyway, but remembering her smile like that, he knew he wanted to see her smile at him like that again. He would return again the next day to see her again.

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
**__**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

Standing in front of the doors of the train, he caught her smiling at the man she was with, it suddenly dawned upon him that whatever happened today was merely by chance. He would probably never see her again after that day.

Before he left the train, he heard the man named 'Aoshi' address her. Smiling to himself, he thanked the gods for at least letting him know her name and he walked out of the train, forever committing to her to memory. The angel named Misao.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**__**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**_**_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
_**_**And I don't know what to do,  
**__**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
**_**_As I walked on by.  
_**_**She could see from my face that I was,  
**__**Fing high,  
**__**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
**__**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**__**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**__**I saw you face in a crowded place,  
**__**And I don't know what to do,  
**__**'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**__**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**__**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
**__**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,  
**__**I will never be with you.**_

**(A/N: I heard this song on the radio and I liked it very much and wanted to use it in a song-fic. Please don't kill me! It's a sad fic I know, but I didn't know how to end it otherwise. I CHALLENGE ALL SOU/MI WRITERS OUT THERE. If you think that you can use the same song but you can end it happily, then go ahead and writeit!However if you happen to read this fic then REVIEW and make yu-chan happy!)**


End file.
